My Angel, My Sanctuary
by Belldandychan
Summary: Rating may go up! Inu and Kag's parents get married but Kag's mom is totally mean to her. Where will she turn for comfort? Will there be love too?
1. Prolouge : Just Getting Started

My Angel, My Santuary  
  
Prologue : Just getting Started  
  
Author : Sami-chan .  
  
Rating : PG   
  
Author's Notes : Hey minna-san! Well, here's yet another story by me. My other ones are starting to wind down a bit and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so.. here it is.. the Prologue anyway Let me know what you think ok? I'm also really open to ideas on this one because I have a general plot in mind but for the most part.. I'm blank Either way I hope you all enjoy this story as well as the others I have posted for your pleasure Please feel free to drop me a line anytime!  
  
Oh and for those of you wondering about the title, this story was inspired, partly, by the manga "Angel Santuary" It only seemed right to put it in the title   
  
Anywho! Enjoy minna-san!  
  
ja mata  
  
Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu yasha.. but I sure wish I did...  
  
&&Prologue&&  
  
SummerInu yasha Age 8  
  
He thought she would be like all the rest. Nothing but a fling for his father to occupy his time with. Sure, he knew there had been talks about marriage but that wasn't new. His dad had been married plenty of times and he knew this relationship wouldn't last because she would be like all the rest.  
  
Self centered, uncaring and conceded.  
  
And he was right. She was all those things and more. The one thing that was different about her though, was a young girl attached to her leg. She was so small and delicate against the long adult leg of her mother, soft blue eyes peeking out from behind her skirt giving her a glow of innocense.  
  
The introduction were made.   
  
The woman, Rei Higurashi and her daughter Kagome, were to become part of his family in the next week, the wedding date and planning having been settled, to his suprise, months ago. It took a lot for the boy to suppress the rage that this news brought about in his young heart but he just kept reminding myself that it wouldn't last.  
  
Just like all the others.  
  
From the first time he met his new 'mother' he hated her, loathed her with everything he had because she was exactly like all the others before. She was only looking at his father's bank accounts and it made him sick with discuss. Young, cold eyes glanced over to the young girl but never softened. She would be like her too...   
  
As they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  
  
He made it a point to pick on his new 'sister' as much as possible in those first few days. As all little boys do, he taunted her and teased her, called her names and pulled her pig tales when she wasn't looking. She never cried but she didn't yell at the boy either.  
  
Her lack of response to his torment confused him to no end, making the boy wonder daily why she didn't yelling for her mom like the obviously spoiled brat she was.  
  
It was a week after the wedding and the boy found himself lying in bed, staring towards his white ceiling, all the important thoughts of an eight year old working though his mind. Suddenly a small sound caught his attention.  
  
He slowly sat up and listened again.  
  
Again, a small sound fluttered in his ear but he wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Shuffling out of bed and over to his door, he followed the sound down the hall to the room across from his. It was 'her' room.  
  
Frowning but still curious, he leaned an ear against the door and listened. Soft whimpers reached his ears, causing him to pull away suddenly, as if he had been burned.   
  
Crying? The girl was crying?  
  
Slowly,he opened the door and peeked inside. To the left of the door, Kagome sat on a large feather bed, her tiny arms wrapped in a tight grip around the throat of an over stuffed teddy bear. In the fading light of the sun, small tear tracks twinkled on her puffy cheek before a pudgy hand wiped them away.  
  
She look up towards the door, a deep scowl on her face. "What?" she whimpered.  
  
He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome looked away, choosing instead to cuddle closer to her bear. "Nothing."  
  
He frowned and moved over to sit on the end of the bed. "If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying. Tell me."  
  
For a long moment, the room was silent.   
  
"Mama yelled at me."  
  
He raised an eyebrow quizically. "So? What the big deal?" he said, "My dad yells at me all the time. What did you do?"  
  
She sniffled. "I was born."  
  
He blinked once. Then again. "You," he paused, not really sure he had heard her right. "Were born?"  
  
Tiny hands reached up once more to wipe away her tears as she nodded. "Mama, she said that I was a mistake. That she never wanted me and that I should just go away so she can be happy." New tears rolled down her cheeks, "She said I was just a worthless nothing and no one wants me."  
  
The boy stared at her for a long time in disbelief. Many of his step mothers were mean and greedy but to him this was a new low. Telling her own child that she wished she was never born... It still makes him almost openly gag.  
  
He reached out then and pulled her close, trying hard to soothe away the painful words of her mother as best he could. He felt her stiffen a bit then look up. He smiled his best smile and after a moment she smiled right back.  
  
"That not true," he whispered. "You're not worthless. I want you around."  
  
"Really?" she asked softly.  
  
He nodded and smiled again. "Sure I do! You're my onee-chan right?"  
  
Her smile grew brighter, almost lighting the room, her tears suddenly forgotten. "Really?! I've never had a onii-chan before!"  
  
He laughed a bit. "Well now you do, ok? And I'm gonna take care of you from now on so you don't have to worry about your mama no more, ok? You can just come to me and I'll fix what ever is bothering you."  
  
Kagome's tiny arms squeezed him tightly as she babbled about how happy she was to finally have a big brother. The boy couldn't help but smile at her and hold her even more tightly against him.  
  
From that first moment, he fell in love with her...  
  
Fall Inu yasha and Kagome Age 8 and 6  
  
Kagome squeezed his hand tightly as she stared up at the large school building. It was huge compared to any other building she had seen before and the thought of being lost in there alone was over whelming.  
  
She turned teary eyes to the boy beside her. "Inu, do I have to go?" she pleaded.  
  
Inu yasha's heart twisted in his chest, hating the look of utter pain in her young eyes. He wanted so much to tell her no, she didn't have to go, that she didn't ever have to leave his side. But he couldn't and he knew it.  
  
He turned to her and carefully fixed the collar of her jacket and smiled at her. "It'll be ok Kagome. I'll walk you to your class and make sure you're settled in and after that I'll be right down the hall. So if anything happens you'll know where to find me ne?"  
  
The girl looked at him skeptically but nodded and took hold of his hand once more. "You promise? You'll make sure I get to class ok?"  
  
He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Hai. Now come on or you'll be late."  
  
&  
  
Kagome looked into the room with growing concern. There were so many people that she didn't know and so much noise she felt like she would be swallowed up in all the chaos.  
  
Inu yasha gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before gently pulling her into the room. They walked over to a stout, older woman who turned to greet them with a smile.   
  
"Well Ohiyo you two." the woman said cheerfully. "I am Kaede-sensai. Will you both be attending my class?"  
  
Inu yasha frowned. "No baba, I'm just here to make sure my nee-chan gets settled in. Are you her teacher?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Hai. And you are?"  
  
Inu yasha ignored her question and turned to the young girl at his side. "See Kagome, she just a nice old lady. You have nothing to be scared of ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded, biting her lip as she looked between the older woman and her brother. "But, do you have to go?"  
  
Inu yasha smiled sadly, "Hai. I do have to go but I'll be just down the hall if you need me ok? Kaede-baba will know what room ok?" He glanced over to the older teacher who nodded to the young girl, confirming her brother's statement.  
  
"Now," he kissed her forehead gently before standing and heading towards the door. "I'll be here to get you right after school so don't leave without me ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded vigiously and smiled to the young man. "Ok Inu!! I'll see you after school!"  
  
With one final warning glance around the room, he turned and left.  
  
Kagome turned to the older woman and swallowed back the tears that threaten her. She would be brave for her big brother, so he could be proud of her. "Umm," she stuttered out, "Where do I p-put my th-things?"  
  
Kaede smiled. "Sango-chan!" she waved over a little girl with a high black pony tail and bight meganta eyes. "Will you please show Kagome-chan around today?"  
  
Sango turned to the new girl who she assumed was Kagome and smiled brightly. "Hai Kaede-sensai!" She grabbed Kagome's small hand in her own and began to drag her towards the lockers. "Come on Kagome-chan! We're gonna have a lot of fun!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile and giggle at the girl. Maybe school wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be?  
  
Fall, 9 years later  
  
The dark house was quiet, the occupants having long ago retired for the night to sleep in peaceful dreams. That is, all except for one.  
  
Quietly, she opened the door to her room and peaked out. Making sure the coast was clear, she tiptoed silently out the door, making sure to close it behind her, and down the hall to the room just down and across from her own. Delicate fingers twisted the golden knob, allowing the heavy oak door to swing open, revealing the dark interior.  
  
It took her eyes a moment to adjust before the blob of darkness began to take shape. A small dresser sat to her left and next to that a desk with scattered paperwork, shuffled about in an orderly mess. Just across from the desk her eyes came to rest upon a full sized bed, a silver haired man curled up like a small child under the warm comforter.  
  
Carefully, so as not to disturb him, the young girl creeped quietly into the room, again being careful to close the door behind her. She made it to the bed and carefully slipped under the covers, snuggling into the warmth they provided.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be sneaking into bed with me?"  
  
The girl gave a start, a hand flying to her chest to hold down her racing heart.  
  
The man turned to her, chuckling softly, his golden eyes twinkling in the limited light. "I mean really Kagome, your mom's gonna flip if she catches you in here again."  
  
"Mou!" she pouted. "But its so dark in my room! And scary Inu yasha!"  
  
"You're still afraid of the dark?" He laughed, "How old are you again? Nine?"  
  
She hit his shoulder playfully. "You big meanie! I know I'm 15 and I'm starting highschool this year but I can't help it! This house is just so creepy!!" Her bottom lip stuck out slightly as she turned large blue eyes upon the man before her, puppy face in full swing. "Can't I stay with you..? Onegai??"  
  
He tried to ignor it. Really he did. But when she turned those soft blue eyes on him he'd melt to her whim every time.  
  
He sighed. "Fine nee-chan but if mom catches you, I'm denying everything. Got it??"  
  
Kagome's face lit up, a bright smile playing across her lips. "Hai!" She grabbed the comforter and pulled it up to her chin as she turned away from her brother to get comfortable. "Oyasumi, Inu-chan!"  
  
The boy shook his head but still carefully gathered the girl in his arms, pulling her back against his chest. It had been this way as long as he could remember. Since the day their parents had introduced the two of them just before their wedding  
  
With a sigh, he buried his face deeper into her velvetly blanket of hair and take a deep breathe.   
  
Soft lavender.  
  
From the first night she had crawled into bed with him til now it had become an almost nightly thing. If she had a bad dream or just a bad day she would him seek out in the dead of night for comfort and though he would often give her a hard time, he never denied her. To be honest he had become accustom to it and found it hard to sleep on the nights she didn't come to share his bed. It was just a natural thing by now.  
  
Now that they were getting older however, nights like this were getting farther apart and fewer. Her mother, his wicked step bitch, had basically forbid their late night randivous because of their age. They were too old to be sleeping in the same bed, even if we are 'brother ans sister'. Really, he thought she was just trying to play more mind games with Kagome.  
  
As far back as he could remember she'd always been mean to Kagome. From that first moment he had found Kagome cry in her room to the present, her mother has had it in for the young girl for some reason. Kagome said once before that, before she came to live with Inu yasha and his father, her mother would even beat her.   
  
Gods help her if Inu yasha ever saw her lay a hand on Kagome. There won't be anything left of her to find...  
  
It didn't take long before he caught the steady breathing of the girl snuggled in front of him and it brought a warm smile to his face. Truth be told his thoughts for this girl were any thing but 'brotherly'. He loved her. Mind body and soul, he loved her. From the first tears she'd shed she had stolen his heart. And her mother knew it.  
  
She knew it and she exploited it ever chance she got. Seperating them then downing Kagome until she couldn't take it anymore and she would crumple down crying.   
  
He's hold on the her tighten as he fought back the angry thoughts that pleaged his mind. The only reason he hadn't told his dad to divorce the witch yet was because of Kagome. If her mom left, so did she and neither his father nor he wanted to lose the little girl they had grown to love. So they tried their best to protect her, to love her and to fight back against the horrible things her mother said.  
  
A loud yawn interuppted his thoughts and he glanced over at the clock.   
  
2am.  
  
They had to be up in 5 hours for school. With a deep sigh to release the last of his negative thoughts into the night, Inu yasha finally closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take hold of his exhasted body.  
  
&  
  
:Translations:  
  
youkai : demon  
  
hai : yes  
  
kitsune : fox demon  
  
miko : priestess, unusally a virgin woman  
  
hanyou: half demon  
  
otouto : brother  
  
nee-chan : sister  
  
nii-chan : also brother   
  
baka : idiot, stupid, you're an idoit/stupid...  
  
Arigato : thank you   
  
Kami : I didn't use this word this time but I'd like to start. Kami is the word of 'God' or 'God(s)' in japanese. It is both purlar and singlar but in my stories you can assume it is the purlar.  
  
Think that's it.. if I missed any let me know .   
  
Ja! 


	2. Give to Your Enemy Your Greatest Gift

My Angel, My Sanctuary Chapter 1 : Give to your enemy your greatest gift Rating : G

A/N: I am soooooooooooooo Sorry!! I know it's been forever since you've all seen anything from me (espically on this story..) but well.. My computer got a virus and I had to replace my tower . Unfortunately, being that I live in Germany and Don't know too many people that are will to loan me some computer time, I was totally unable to update until now. Everything was wiped and I had to rewrite everything! It's such a pain . I'm still rewriting the chapters to my other stories so hopefully I'll have them up soon. I'm really sorry this one is so short but I figured, something is better then nothing ;;; Anway. I hope you all can forgive me! Please send any questions or comments or horrible flames for my tartiness to the usual places . Much love to you all!

Ja ne  
Sami-chan

Disclaimer : Today is my birthday I was hoping for the copies rights to be in the mail but alas.. once more I've been had...

Inu yasha let out a growl as his fist flew into the wall. 

"That damn Kouga!" His fist hit the wall again. "Thinks he's so freakin' smooth!" Again, he hit the wall. "Only the second week of school and he's already hitting on-"

His ramblings were cut short as Inu yasha's door suddenly flew open and a young girl sprinting into the room.

"Inu-chan!" she cried as he darted over to the boy. "What are you doing?!"

He growled, pulling his hands behind his back so she couldn't see the damage. "Nothing! Just leave me alone Kag!"

She huffed, settling her hands on her hips. "Nothing?! I could hear you hitting that wall from downstairs?!" She smirked softly, "What did it do to you this time?"

He huffed and flopped back on to the bed. "It called me a pansy and told me my mom sucked eggs."

"Ooo..." she plopped down next to him. "That's almost as bad as the time it told you you dressed like a girl and smelled like one too."

"Keh. Don't remind me or I may have to hit it again. That one still stings!"

Kagome giggled but as her eyes caught sight of his bloodied knuckles her face took on a much more grave look.

"Inu yasha," she sighed, "You really have to stop this." She took hold of his uninjuried hand and lead him out of his room and into the bathroom. She gently pushed him down to sit on the toilet seat while she gathered the first aid kit.

Inu yasha watched her silently as she worked on bandaging him up. Her fingers bushed lightly over his skin as she exaimed the wound, her warmth and kindness sinking deep into his soul as she lovingly banadage him up.

What he wouldn't give to have her touch him another way...

He shook his head to clear out that unwelcome thought.

"Are you almost done?"

"Well," she teased, "Isn't someone in a hurry!"

"Yeah well," he grumbled, "I ain't got all day to let some little kid play doctor."

She frown but continued on silently.

"This is about what Kouga said today isn't it?"

His growl confirmed her suspisions.

"You know I'm not really... his woman that is." She placed that last piece of tape on his hand and stood up. "I've never been his woman."

Inu yasha growled, his hands flexing in to a fist. "I know that but.. It just pisses me off that he thinks he can claim you without even asking you."

"Aww. Playing over protective big brother again are we??" she teased.

"That's not it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. "YOu're too good for him Kag! He doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you!"

"You say that about every guy that ask me out!"

"Because it's true! You're too good for all of them!" He turned with a sigh, he voice coming out in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"You're too good for me.."

Kagome looked at him, confused but still slightly hopeful. "Inu-chan?"

He growled suddenly and pushed Kagome out of the small bathroom. "Just stay away from that idoit! I'm gonna take a bath."

With that, he slamed the door in Kagome's face and both were left more confused then before...

Inu yasha allowed his body to slump down as he leaned hard against the door until he was sitting, knees pressed tightly to his chest, on the cold floor. That was where he belonged any way.

Any man who had such devilish desires towards the angel on the other side, much less the angel that was suppose to be his sister, deserved nothing less then the earth's cold dirty embrace. He'd told himself as much hundreds if not thousands of times but still...

His desires plegde him. His dreams taunted him. His heart placed what he could not look at -dare he touch it- on such a lavious throne that he couldn't tear his eyes from it. He was doomed.. Cursed.

A ironic laugh curled his lips into a masochist smirk.

"I'm a demon in every way..."

Kagome stared at the door for a long moment, not sure whether to knock and make him justify himself or just leave it be. She decided finally, though with much regret, that things were better left like this for now. Maybe a nice shower would cool him down and they could talk like reasonable people.

Nodding decisively, Kagome turned and head down the kitchen.

"I wonder if Inu-chan would like a snack?"

He waited until he heard her move from the door before openning it. He looked both ways to make sure the coast was truly clear before throwing open the door and racing to his room in hopes of locking himself way for the rest of the day.

'If not my life..'

He even thought he had made it as he slammed his own door shut and turned the lock but an unmistable scent told him otherwise.

Whirling narrowed eyes on the woman sitting on his bed, he bit back a growl. "What do you want?"

The woman tsked the boy, shaking a well manicured finger at him. "Now now, 'Inu-chan'," puncuating his name with a dripping false sweetness, "Is that any way to talk to your dear mother?"

"You're not my mother."

Again she shook that finger. "Tsk tsk. What have I told you about that? Talking back shows so litte respect for your mother..." A slow smirk curled her lips. "Wonder if it's rubbing off on Kagome?"

Inu yasha's body instantly went stiff, his growl dying in his throat.

"Ah see, that always makes you such a good boy." She frowned at him mockingly, "Such a dirty love you have for your sister. What a filty little demon you are. I should just send her away before you corrupt her pure soul.."

"What do you want.."

She looked at him as if waiting.

"Mother.." he managed to choke out."

She smiled then, almost sweetly. "I heard that that nice rich boy Kouga asked Kagome out today. You do know who he is right?"

Inu yasha nodded, not liking at all where this was going.

"He is the son of your father's business partner, am I right?"

Again, he nodded.

She smiled and pushed herself off the bed. "Good!" she moved towards the door, shooing Inu yasha to the side with a wave of her hand. "Then I don't see how you'll have any trouble setting the two of them up on a date, ne?"

Inu yasha growled. "I'm not setting that baka up on a date with Kagome! You can forget that!"

She stopped midway through the door, her head barely turning back to look at her step son. "Do it." she said, all emotion removed from her voice. "Or I can promise you that she'll be gone before you wake up."

He was torn. Set the girl he loved up with he's greatest enemy or lose her forever anyway.

He sighed and nodded.

Rei only smiled in her victory and left, closing the door behind her with a gentle click.

Before the door had even click shut, however, Inu yasha was already in a new ramapage. Books, papers, even whole shelves began flying around the small room. The sheets from his bed were torn to piece, his pillow disembowled.

Just as quickly as it had started though, the rampage died, leaving a lone boy to sit in self hatred amoung the falling feathers. He felt like shit and, as he watched the feathers floating around him he couldn't help but feel like he's just killed an angel.

############### 


	3. Mini skirts could mean life or death

My Angel, My Sanctuary Chapter 2 : Mini skirts could mean life or death Rating : G

A/N: Oi minna-san! It's so lovely to see you all again! Well here's part 2 of MAMS Hope you all enjoy it! I know it's been a while but I swear! No matter how long it takes to update I will FINISH everyone of my stories! So please just have a little faith ok? Thank you all again for sticking around! I know it's taking a long time for this! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!  
Take care and if you got the time r/r!  
Sami-chan

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu yasha but gods I wish I did ...

"So you have to hook Kag up with Kouga, your most hated foe, because your evil step bitch said so..." Miroku nodded. "Yep, no wonder you're in such a pissy mood." Miroku took a bite out of his apple, "I'd be pretty pissed too if I had to hook the love of my life up with the baine of my exsistance..."

Inu yasha growled at the black haired boy acrossed from him. "Shut your trap! You're the only one that knows and I'd like to keep it that way."

Miroku shrugged. "Trust me man, everyone knows. Well, except Kagome possibly... You know," he glanced over at the aforementioned girl, currently waiting in line for her lunch. "For such a smart girl she sure is dence. Think she was a blond in a previous life?"

"You know, normally I'd agree but what I really need is a way out of this mess!"

"Well, why don't you ask Kag out, genius? She can't go out with Kouga if she's going out with you..."

"Cause I can't!" he snapped, startling Miroku back. With a deep sigh, the white haired boy looked away. "You can't expect me to taint an angel with my devilish desires."

"Love is never devilish."

Inu yasha shot him a glare. "But the things I would do to her are." A smirk, as tainted as he could make it, spread across his lips, "You have no idea the things I want to do to that angel."

"Is that you talking," he leaned on his elbow, staring directly into the hanyou's eyes. "Or your step mom?"

His smirk deflated with a sigh. " I don't know anymore."

A long pause filled the space.

"Look, can you just help me think of a way to hook Kagome and Kouga up and still keep an eye on then for right now? We'll worry about my love life later..."

Miroku sighed but nodded in defeat.

"Fine... Why not try a double date? Kag and Kouga and you and..." paused, thinking. "Well... I'm sure you can find one of your millions of followers to go out with."

"Did I hear something about needing a date?"

Inu yasha groaned, his head falling forward with a loud thud onto the table. "Oh gods no.."

Miroku passed the new person a pleasent smile. "Why yes Yura-san. My friend here was just talking about how he needed a date for this double date thing he's going on with Kagome-chan. Are you interested."

Eyes glared at Miroku from beneath white bangs but the boy ignored his friend.

Yura smiled brightly. "Why I happen to be free Friday night if that helps?"

Miroku smiled. "It does indeed. Shall we say 7?"

She nodded and quickly scratched down directions to her house on a spare piece of note book paper. "I'll see you then!" and with that she bounced off into the crowd once more.

"Now why the hell did you do that!" Inu yasha bellowed.

"Because," Miroku stated simply, placing the paper in his folder, "You needed a way to watch Kagome, and now you have it."

"Oh gods," he head fell forward again, bouncing hard against the table. "Just kill me.."

Sango glanced around the empty auditorum, a eyebrow raised in confusion. 

"The note did say after school didn't it?" She rumaged around in her pocket.

"So glad you could make it Sango-sama." a voice called from the shadows of the unoccupied stage.

Sango sighed loudly and folded her arms across her chest. "Can the crap Miro'! What do you want?"

"Mou," he pouted as he moved off the stage to join the young woman in the audiance. "How did you know it was me?"

She removed the note from her pocket and pointed to the last few lines, which she also read aloud. "Come alone and wear that sexy mini skirt of yours. The red one."

The boy only continued to pout. "And I see you only followed half of my directions! Showing up in jeans, really! What if it had been a life or death matter!"

Her hand met the back of his head.

"Can it Miro' and explain."

"Fine, fine." He rubbed that back of his head. "Look, it seems that one of our mutal friends, we'll call him Mr. X. Any way, it seems Mr. X has a crush on another friend of ours who for the this we will call Miss -"

"Inu yasha has a crush on Kagome," Sango interrupted. "He's had one for years. You're point?"

"Boy you sure know how to spoil a man's fun." She moved to hit him and he threw his hands up in a defensive gesture. "What I mean is, I think it's about time we helped hook the two of them up."

Sango nodded and took a seat, "Continue."

Miroku smiled and took a seat one over from hers. "You see I happen to know of a certain set of dates occurring this Friday and know that it will be the perfect time to place a few... plans into action but I'm gonna need some help."

Sango's lips turned upwards in a devious smile. "I'm all ears..."

Kouga slammed his locker shut, a wide smirk on his face. He had a date tonight and not just any date. A date with Kagome.

Granted, inu-korro would be there too but that would just make it all the sweeter when Kagome fell for him. Right in front of her over protective dog shit.

"Excuse me."

Kouga turned, scowling at the man who dare interrupt his thoughts about Kagome. "Yeah?" he growled.

Miroku cleared his throat, obviously unimpressed by the young man's show of testosteron. "I've been sent with a message."

He raised an eyebrow, "A message? From who?"

"Kagome-chan has asked me to tell you that plans have changed a bit. She'd like to know if you wouldn't mind if you guys met at the resturant, "La Rocha" at 7 instead of at the house?"

Kouga stared at the boy skeptically. "Why not the house? And further more, why you Houshin?"

Miroku shrugged, his face impassive and revealing nothing. "Said she had some stuff to take care of at school and would be running a bit late. Guess she brought her stuff with her to school cause the resturant is closer to here then her house. As for me, well, we just happen to have 5th period together and she knows my locker is next to yours." He made his point by lightly rapping on one of the lockers just next to Kouga's.

Granted, it wasn't really his locker but Kouga didn't need to know that.

Kouga thought a moment, the small hamster turning the treadmill in his mind a bit faster, before finally nodded. "All right, can you tell her I'll see her at the resturant around 7 then? Do you have another class with her?"

Miroku only smiled and nodded. "Certainly. I shall deliver the message dutifully." And with that, he disappeared down the hall, leaving Kouga to wonder if he'd just been had...

Sango leaned against the wall in the girl's bathroom, waiting none too patiently for her target.

'Gods be damn, will that girl just hurry up.'

Just then the door opened and Sango's eyes made out her prey. With a forced smile, she made her move towards the unsuspecting woman.

"Yura?"

Yura turned at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"I've been sent with a message."

"Message?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Inu yasha and I have 5th period together and he asked me to tell you there's been a change in plans. You guys are gonna meet at the resturant, "La Rocha" instead of at your house. Apparently he got detention," she smirked. "Again."

Yura sighed, shaking her head. "When will boys ever learn? Fine fine. Let him know I'll meet him there?"

Sango merely nodded before leaving the bathroom. Gods she felt dirty playing the little messagener girl but oh how this would be work it in the end...

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# 


	4. The Line Between You and Me

Disclaimer : I don't even own this computer yet (damn credit cards!)

---My Angel, My Sanctuary---

Chapter 3 --The line Between You and Me--

"No!"

"Kagome-"

"I said NO!"

"Just lis-"

Kagome whirled on Inu yasha, eyes blazing as she glared at him, trying to make out his features in the dark interior of the car. "I said no Inu yasha! I REFUSE to go on a date with that ass!"

"You're already at the resturant Kags, what could it hurt!"

"I wouldn't be at the resturant if you haven't tricked me!" she folded her arms over here chest, pouting like a small child. "Telling me you were gonna take me out to a special dinner, just the two of us. Damn bastard lying fuc-"

"Kagome!" He looked at her, mouth wide like a fishing trying to breath on land. "What the hell has gotten into you! You don't talk like-- like-- that!"

She huffed. "Yeah yeah, sweet innocent Kagome never says a bad word.. Just go fuck yourself! And while you're at it take Kouga 'cause he sure as hell won't be hanging out with me!"

Inu yasha almost smirked. He choked on the chuckle that began to creep out of his throat. Gods how he loved this girl...

"Kags.. Please." He put on his best puppy face, the one he knew she could never say no to. "For me?"

Kagome tried not to look. She glared out the window but even the shiny glass seemed to be against her that night because all she could see what Inu yasha's pouting face reflected back at her. With a growl of indignation, Kagome throw open her car door and jumped out of the car before slamming the door shut.

Inu yasha smiled in triumph and moved to lead her into the resturant. 

She whirled on him, evadently still angry about the whole situation. "You owe me for this one mister! And I mean BIG!"

Inu yasha only nodded before taking her arm and leading her into the resturant. 

'I'm so sorry Kagome..' he glanced at her sad face as they moved to the greet the head waiter. 'I would never ask you to do this if there was another way to keep you by my side...'

With a deep sigh he moved his attention to the man who had apparently already asked him something.

"Yeah umm, Table for 4 reservation under Komitsu, Inu yasha."

Inu yasha huffed, slumping back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. "Where the hell are those two?"

Kagome shrugged, a small gleam of hope shimmering in her eye. "Maybe we've been stood up."

Inu yasha had to push down his smirk. "Doubt it.. Damn it I'm hungry!"

"Well let's order something and they can order when they get here.. They're only thirty minutes late. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Inu yasha thought about it for maybe a second before nodded viguously in agreement. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the speed with which Inu yasha had not only flagged down a waiter but also managed to order at least 2 servings of each appettizer- all the while charging it to Kouga's tab.

He's beautiful golden eyes glittered with mischief as he turned to her, a tiny smile on his lips that he only ever shared with her. "You want anything Kags?"

She smiled and waved the waiter off, "I'll just steal some of yours."

He gave a hardy laugh and for a moment the two were alone in the universe. "If you can wrestle it away from me that is!"

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "Oh we'll see baka... We'll see!"

Kagome laughed, setting down her champain glass full of sprite. "Oh Gods I remember that night! You were a freshman that year, ne? You and Miro' were so plastered! You guys spent the whole night walking up and down the street, your pants around your ankles, singing 'The Boys in the Hood' at the top of your lungs!" She wiped the tests from her eyes, "It was priceless!"

((For anyone that cares, I have seen someone do this... My husband... Drunk off his ass downtown in some Germany city... Ever seen someone do a combat roll in front of a taxi?))

Hours had passed since they had arrived at the resturant. Kouga and Yura had been long forgotten to hearty converstation between two old friends - maybe more. Neither seemed to remember that they were short two guest but at the same time they didn't much care either. They were together, as they had always been, and they were happy. In their eyes, that was enough to make the whole evening worth while.

Inu yasha blushed, taking a sip of his drink in an attempt to hide his face. "It wasn't that bad," he said into the glass. Suddenly he smirked, "And I seem to remember someone else was equally as drunk when she decided she could fly like Tinkerbell! Complete with fairy tutu!"

((NO I've Never been that drunk ))

Kagome blushed, though she laughed. "Yeah well.. Let's just agree that you and I just shouldn't drink deal?"

Inu yasha shook his head, "No.. No there really is enough stupidity in the world without us adding to it."

There was a slight pause, a confortable silence falling betweent he pair. Inu yasha glanced down at his watch, smiling slightly. He stood up suddenly, causing Kagome to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Inu?"

"Come on," he motioned for her to follow him as he laid some money on the table. "I wanna show you something."

Kagome smiled as she stared out over the city from her seat on the top of the water tower, securly held against Inu yasha's side on the narrow platform used for yearly maintance.

"It's as beautiful as when we were kids," she sighed whisfully.

He nodded, pushing her more tightly to his side as a gust of wind blew against their faces. 

"I remember all the times we use to escape from momma." She laughed, "You would always bring me up here and tell me the silliest stories about the different constallitions you would make up."

Inu yasha blushed, "Keh. I didn't make them up."

Kagome gave him a look as if to say 'Oh really?', her eyebrow raised slightly and a smirk on her face. "So, you're saying 'The little goldfish' is really up there somewhere?"

"Of course," he huffed, turning away from her. "You just don't know where to look."

Inu yasha felt her lean back against his arm and turned to find the young woman's face turned to the stars, a gently smile on her lips. "Will you show me then?"

He smiled a leaned his head in next to hers. His free hand reached up and pointed just off the the left. "See that one red blinking star?"

She gave him a look. "You mean Mars?"

"No the red blinking star!" He huffed. "You never listen, damn woman. Anyway, it's just to the left of that, over three stars. That bright kinda yellowing star-"

"They all look yellow."

"The REALLY yellow star, that's the start of it's tail." He used his finger to carefully point out the shape. "You see?"

"Oh yeah," she spoke as if humoring a child. "I see it."

Inu yasha grunted and pulled away. "Well if you aren't gonna take me seriously!"

"Oh, don't be like that nii-ch-"

Before she could finish the word, a clawed hand covered her mouth. She looked up, two gray blue eyes staring into golden ones. 

"Please Kagome," he removed his hand, allowing it to lightly cup her cheek. "Don't call me nii-chan..."

And then his lips touched her. So softly, so lightly, that she barely noticed until he'd already pulled away and was looking down at her as if searching her face for disapproval. For a moment, it seemed as if he had found some because he pulled away from her, moving to stand until she reached out and grabbed a hold of the front of his coat and pulled him back to her, pressing her own lips hard against his.

The kiss was deep and passionate, two souls reaching out to touch each other in what they knew was a taboo. Brother in sister, though not in blood but still raised to be so, but they couldn't help the fire that burned between them. They were unholy lovers and though they knew it would send them to hell, they couldn't help but be happy in sin.

Kagome was the first to break away, gasping softly for air and one hand coming up to cup Inu yasha's cheek. She smiled softly, relishing the feeling of his skin against her, knowing her long time dream had come true.

Inu yasha's eyes blinked open slowly and a slight smile touched his lips. His hand came up to gently hold her's to his cheek.

"Kagome..?" he whispered softly.

"Hum?"

"Don't ever call me nii-chan again."

It was late when they returned home, even the night lights of the city had long ago flickered out. The roads were still and even the nocturnal creatures of the world no longer stirred. It was the fine line in night between false morning and midnight that cloaked young lovers from the realities of the world.

But cloaks can be pulled away and reality can settle in on the eyes before one has a chance to breath or beg, and not even the cover of night can save a lost soul...

Inu yasha put a finger to his lips, tilting his head back over his shoulder to signal Kagome to be silent as he turned the key in the lock. He slowly pushed open the door, pulling Kagome behind as they entered the pitch black house. 

They were so close, almost home-free and Inu yasha let out a sigh of relief... Until the lights flickered on.

In a quick movement, Kagome was pulled behind him. His body stood rigid and ready for a fight but as his eyes landed on the woman he called 'mom' just across the room from him, a wicked smile on her lips, he felt ever ounce of power leched out of him. 

His body shook, unnoticable to all save the young woman tucked against his back for protection. She looked up at him then across to the woman who had struck such fear in her unwavering protector and frowned. 

A light of knowledge flickered on in the young woman's eyes as she watched the smirk growing more feral on her mother's face and it was then that she knew what had taken place behind those dark eyes.

"You made him do it," she whispered to the room. She stepped out from behind Inu yasha who looked as if he would protest but one look from her mother sent him back to his rigid, unmoving state.

Her mother frown. "I have no idea what you're talking about Kagome-chan."

Kagome frowned. "You made him set me up with Kouga even though he didn't want to.. did you!"

Her mother gasped, a hand fluttering to her chest. "Me! Whatever would I do that for my dearest daughter?"

She snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "Bull. You want to set me up with Kouga cause you know as soon as I turn 18 you're gonna be flat on your ass at the front door and you want to get your claws into his money before-"

A sharp slap ran through the arm and jerked Inu yasha back to his senses. He growled and moved to lung at his 'mother' until her dark eyes turned to him.

"Make one more and I swear to the Kami you'll never see her alive again!"

Inu yasha froze, barely daring to breath.

Rei snorted. "It's bad enough you backed out on your deal with me."

She turned burning eyes to her daughter who stared at her in shock, one hand pressed to her swollen cheek.

"And you," Rei sneered. "Should not talk to your mother like that."

Kagome's eyes hardened again, her hand moving down to clench at her side. "What mother! Cause all I see is a bitch!"

Again her mother hit her, slapping her across the opposite cheek before bring her other hand up in a tight fist to meet with the young woman's stomach. Kagome gasped, the wind suddenly knocked out of her, and fell to her knees.

"You ungreatful, spoiled BRAT!" Rei brought a foot up and kicked her daughter to the ground before stomping on her ribs with a heavy foot. "How DARE you treat your mother this way! After all I've given up for you! After all the hell you put me through!"

Kagome struggled not to cry out as her mother continued to beat her to the floor. It wasn't the first time she'd been beaten, though it had been a long time since the last time, which had been just before she moved in with Inu yasha. She knew though that it would not be the last either but...

Her eyes glanced up and caught a pair of horrified golden eyes. 

It was the first time Inu yasha had seen it.

'It'll be ok,' she mentally told herself. 'Just like all the times before... She'll beat me til she tire then leave.' She continued to grit her teeth, curling in on herself as her mother's foot moved to her back.

"Why." her mother cried out, each word accompanied by a painful kick. "Won't. you. CRY?" As if frustrated by the whole idea, her mother finally stopped and stomped off into the direction of the kitchen.

The room was now quiet with only the two teenagers in the room, one breathing heavily from her beating, the other almost unable to breath. A door slammed in the back of the house and the hanyou's senses instantly returned to him.

Inu yasha dashed forward and collected the fallen girl in his arms. "Kagome!" he whispered in a near panic. "Kagome!"

She smiled at him weakly and nodded her head. "I'm ok. Don't worry."

Her calm voice soothed over his tattered nerves like a cooling balm on burned flesh but did little to sooth his guilt. He brought her up and gently nuzzled her cheek. "Oh kami, I'm so sor-"

Her index finger gently stopped his appology and her soft smile warmed his frieghtened heart. "It's ok. I don't want to leave you either... I understand."

He pulled her as tightly as he dared to against his body, holding her as if she was about to die. "I'm still sorry."

"Inu yasha..."

He looked down into her closed eyes, "Hai?"

"I'm.. so tired."

Nodding, he gently took her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He thought briefly of taking her to her room - Her mom would be pissed if she caught him and Kagome together again - but his body wouldn't let him. If she were out of his site tonight he didn't know if he could keep his sanity.

So, he continued down the hallway, carefully shifting the young woman to one arm so that he could open his bedroom door without waking her.

He pulled back his comforter and gently placed Kagome on his bed before moving over to turn on the bed side light. Turning back to the young woman passed out on his bed, he lifted her shirt to just below her breast and looked over her battered ribs. 

Aside from a few bruises she seemed to be all right. He didn't smell any blood. His gentle fingers moved down over her ribs and side, feeling for broken bones. He found none but, not for the first time, he noticed a small scar on Kagome's hip. 

He raised an eyebrown in confusion, wondering aloud where exactly Kagome had gotten such a scar.

"Mom."

He jerked back, startled and a bit embarassed at being caught. 

Kagome sighed and, with a slight wince, pulled down her shirt. "I think it was maybe two husbands before your father... Mom and I got into a fight."

"I told her I didn't want to live with another man that was gonna be mean to me and she told me I had no choice." Her hand rested over the small scar on her hip, now covered by her shirt. "It was the first time mom ever cut me but.."

She pulled up her skirt and Inu yasha stared in horror at the multiude of scars littering her upper thighs.

Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheek. "She stopped beating me when we moved here. I think she was afraid of what your dad would do but now..." She sniffled. "I dunno if-"

In a moment, she was in his arms, held tightly to his strong chest and all she could do was sob. He held her and cooed softly to her, appologies for everything and anything his mind could think up. For not knowing her then, for not being there, for not holding her when she was forced to cry alone. He felt his own eyes water but didn't give himself the satifation of crying. Finally after a few minutes, exashasion took hold of Kagome's body once more and her crying stopped.

Inu yasha carefully laid her back down on the bed, this time climbing into bed with her and pulled her close to his warm body as she shivered.

"Inu yasha?"

"Shh," he kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning."

Kagome only smiled and nodded, her eyes closing. "Hai.. everything will be ok.. in the morning." With that, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Inu yasha stared at her for a long minute, his eyes gently tracing the lines of her face. Finally he too closed his eyes and settled back for the night, following her into sleep.

A/N : Well there you go Hope you all liked it! If you get the chance read and review! I'm so sorry it's been taking so long but I've been studying for my final coming up this thursday! Damn I hate school! Anywho, thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! You guys are the ones that keep me going! I luv you all! Thanks again!

Sami-chan 


	5. Careless

My Angel, My Sanctuary Chapter 4 - Careless...

Miroku throw open the door, preparing to greet his long time friend only to find a hand around his throat, choking off his air. He looked up at Inu yasha, wided eyed and gagging.

"Inu-- Yasha?" he managed to choke out.

The look the half dog boy shot his friend was cold, almost cruel. If Miroku hadn't known any better, he would have sworn those golden eyes belonged to someone else. If not for the pain and heartbreak swirling, mixing with the intense bloodlust in those eyes, he would have sworn he was going to die.

"Do you," Inu yasha's cold voice began. "Have any IDEA what your little stunt last night caused!"

In the back of the livingroom Miroku heard the kitchen door swing open and Sango's gasp. His hands came up to claw uselessly at Inu yasha's. He had to warn her not to move. Had to yell for her to run.

"What are you DOING?"

Inu yasha's eyes snapped up to meet Sango's and Miroku knew it was too late but, instead of jumping her like he had assumed, his capture merely growled, frowning deeply at her.

"You keep out of this!" he barked. "Don't think I don't know you help this damn hentai with his plan!"

Sango was fuming. Miroku didn't even have to turn around to know that she was three seconds from beating some sense into their hanyou friend.

"Put him down right now, Inu yasha!"

He saw the pair of golden eyes flicker between himself and the young woman behind him. He was surprised when Inu yasha let out an annoyed snort and dropped him to the ground in a battered heap. Sango rushed to his side and carefully dragged his prone body away from the still raging boy at the door.

Inu yasha folded his arms, turning slightly away from them with an annoyed 'keh!'. "If I didn't need you two baka alive I'd kill you both for what you did!"

Sango growled, "What we did! All WE did was finally give you and Kagome a chance to talk so MAYBE your dumbass would finally ask her out!"

"No!" Inu yasha growled, turning red flashing eyes on the pair still huddled on the floor. Suddenly Sango didn't feel so big.

"All YOU two morons did was put Kagome in a fuckin' heap of trouble! There's a REASON I never took Kagome out and there's REASON I do the things I do for her mother!" Inu yasha crouched down so he was now eyes level with the suddenly very meek young woman. "That little stunt you two pulled last night cost Kagome big. Her mom beat the shit out of her and almost took her away."

Sango gasped and Miroku looked away ashamed.

"I- We didn't know."

Inu yasha snorted. "Of course you didn't," he cast a glance at Miroku, "but Miroku did. I've told him before about how Rei blackmails me. He should have known better."

"YOu didn't tell me she beat Kagome!" he choked.

"She didn't until last night!" Inu yasha sighed and ran a clawed hand through his hair. "Until last night things weren't so bad but that's why...I need your help."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Inu yasha stood and motioned for his friends to do the same. Sango carefully stood, pulling Miroku to his feet and helping him to the couch. Once every one was seated, Miroku and Sango on the large couch and Inu yasha in a large arm chair just across from them, Inu yasha spoke.

"I want to get way from here. Take Kagome and run. I don't know how I'm gonna do it though so.. " he sighed, "That's where you come in. I need someone that isn't being followed and spied on to call my brother."

Miroku blinked. "Sessho-" he cleared his throat. "Sesshoumaru?"

Inu yasha nodded.

"What can he do?"

Inu yasha shrugged. "I'm hoping he'll help me relocate with Kagome. He lives in the states now and it would be really easy for the two of us to just disappear."

Miroku looked down at his hands sitting in his lap, a thoughtful frown on his lips. "What about your dad?"

Inu yasha shrugged. "I don't really know. He was just coming in as I was leaving to see you. I heard him talking to Rei in the kitchen about some sort of cruise or something. I think she's suppose to leave tomorrow morning and once she's gone I thought maybe I could explain things to him."

"You think he'll believe you?"

Again, Inu yasha shrugged. "I hope so... But I doubt it. Rei filled his head with so much shit after she got out of 'counciling it's amazing the man doesn't have it spraying out his ears.."

He sighed. "But it's worth a try..."

Miroku nodded. "All right. I'll give Sesshoumaru the call after your step mom leaves. It'll be easier for you to sneak me the number that way."

Inu yasha nodded. "Thanks. You guys have alway been great friends I'm gonna miss you."

"Miss us?" Sango shook her head, her arms folding over her chest. "I don't think so dog boy! You think I'm gonna let you run off alone with my best friend you got another thing coming!"

He turned furious eyes on the female across from him, a deep growl burning in his throat. "You're gonna stop me! Even if this is the only way to keep her safe? How can you-"

"I didn't say I'd stop you, baka!" Inu yasha stopped mid-tangent and blinked. "I said I wouldn't let you go alone." She smiled, "Cause Miro' and I are going too!"

Inu yasha blinked. "You're.. you're.. huh?"

Miroku smiled, grabbing Sango's hands in his own. "How brillant of you my darling! No wonder I can't resist you ever flowing beauty!"

Sango's eye twitched just before her hands pulled free of his.

SMACK!

"And it's no wonder I can't resist hitting you!"

Miroku smiled, a hand coming up to rub his red cheek. "Ah, love hurts so good."

He stepped out of the car and tucked the keys into his pocket as he crossed the yard. Golden eyes stared at the well dressed man waiting on the front porch, a feeling of unease creeping up his spine.

He stopped a few steps away from his father, crossing his arm. 

"Father?"

"You're mother told me what happened."

He raised an eyebrow, "She did?"

His lips curled back in a snarl, "How can you be so non-chalant about beating your sister like that! I thought we were past the two of you fighting!"

Inu yasha's mouth fell open, "B-beating my sister!"

"Don't even try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Inu yasha!" He grabbed the boy by the shirt, "I was in your room! I saw the bruises!"

He pushed his father's hands away, "I didn't do that! Her fuckin' mother did!"

"You can't lie about this Inu yasha! Do you know how upset Rei was! I had to send her to a hotel for the night so that she could calm down before her trip!" His father turned and grabbed a bag that Inu yasha hadn't noticed before and chucked it at his son. "And I promised her you wouldn't be here when she came back."

Inu yasha turned wide eyes from his father to the bag on the ground but then, he was suddenly calm as he looked back up. "So that's how it is then? Fine.. Can I at least say good bye to Kagome?"

"No."

His eyes narrowed before he turned and left. He left the car, tossing the keys as far as he could from his father's home, and never turned around. He just continued at a easy walk down the street, the sound of his own steps his only comfort.

HIs mind was blank as he moved down familiar streets, nothing really touching his mind, just continuously fluttering around the edges. When he finally looked up again he was slightly startled to find himself staring at a large brown door he hadn't expected to see again so soon..

From inside he could hear his friend moving towards the door just as the tone of that annoying bell finished its chimes. The door swung open and a confused and slightly cautious Miroku smiled at his hanyou friend.

"Inu yasha! Whatcha doing back so soon?"

The inu hanyou sighed, ears drooping. "Miro? We got a problem."

Miroku sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Well this isn't good. How are we suppose to get the number if we can't get into the house?"

"Forget the number!" Inu yasha ran a nervous hand though his hair. "Kagome probably thinks I've abandoned her! She's probably freakin' out as we speak!"

"Well, we can't sneak in." Miroku leaned forward on to his hands, his elbows proped on his knees. "YOur dad's a full youkai. He'd smell us from a block away."

"I know.. But there's gotta be-"

"Hey guys!" Sango called from the kitchen. "Do you want mustard on these sandwiches?"

Inu yasha cast a knowing glance at Miroku who only smiled that lechous smile of his.

"Oh Sango darling! Can you come here for a moment?"

Touga sighed as he watched Kagome finally cry herself to sleep on her brother's bed. He'd tried repeatly to move her but she wouldn't have it. She just kept crying for Inu yasha and, not for the first time that afternoon, Touga wondered if sending the boy away had been the best idea.

The doorbell rang and Touga moved to answer it, carefully shutting the bedroom door so Kagome could finally get some rest. He moved quietly down the stairs, straighting his clothing as he approached the door. 

Sighing once more, his clawed hand reached out and turned the knob, opening the large cherry wood door to reveal a dark haired young woman on his door step.

Touga blinked, "Sango?"

"Hey!" Sango adjusted the bag on her back,"Is Kagome ready for our sleep over?"

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# 


	6. Salvation

My Angel, My Sanctuary Chapter 5 - Salvation Rating - G

Monday

Sango leaned against the wall, hands tucked behind her back, eyes focused on her shoes. She didn't seem to notice when a young man stood across from her, his arms folded across his chest and golden eyes fixed on her.

"Some reason we had to meet up here?"

Sango shrugged. "Hardly anyone ever comes up here."

Inu yasha grunted before falling silent again. The pair waited in silent as the few people with business on the third floor of their school finally slipped away to the more populated realms just below their feet. Silver ears twitched as the last locker slammed shut and the last voice disappeared down the stairs.

"Did you get it?"

Sango nodded and jerked a thumb towards the bathroom door behind her. "It's in there."

Inu yasha raised a questioning eyebrow. "In the girls' bathroom? Why would you..?"

Again she shrugged. "Cause Kagome wouldn't wait in the boy's bathroom."

Before she had finished her sentence, the hanyou was gone. Sango smiled sadly and moved to lean against the door as it shut. Sure she was going to be late for class but, hell, her friends were her life, her extended family. She could stand a detention or two...

Inu yasha's eyes quickly found the pale girl seated on the floor just to the left of the door and was at her side before she could even look up.

"Kagome!" He gathered her in his arms, gently moving her off the cold floor and into his lap. "What are you doing here?! You should be at home resting!"

Kagome smiled, panting softly as she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain in her chest. "I.. I needed.. to see you." She held up a piece of paper between two fingers. "Sango...she said you needed... this." She gently slipped the paper into his shirt pocket.

Inu yasha buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep wiff of her scent. In all the years he had spent on this earth nothing could calm his raging mind and ease his body like Kagome's scent and he relished it now more then ever. 

"I wanted to see you too Kagome but you should have stayed home. You're hurt."

She smiled and gently hand cupping Inu yasha's cheek and forcing him to look into her eyes. "I'll be ok. I can handle it but... " she sniffled and pushed back the tears in her eyes. "I needed to see you, to know if you.. if you still... loved me?"

He stared at her wide eyed and frightened for a moment before pulling her back against his chest. "Oh Gods Kagome! How could you even think that? I would have come home if I could have but dad..."

Kagome sniffled. "I know.. he told me... he kicked you out." She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, whimpering softly. "I cried so hard when he told me and he thought.. he thought I was relieved but I wasn't!" Her soft whimpers turned to great sobs as she clutched Inu yasha's shirt. "I wasn't relieved at all! I was so scared! I thought you wouldn't come back for me! I thought... I thought momma would get me again!"

"I'm so sorry Kagome," clawed fingers stroked through raven locks, "I'm so sorry I couldn't come back for you but, baby, I've got a plan. I'm gonna get you outta that house before your mother comes home and I'm gonna take you far away from here where no one will find us. Miroku and Sango, they're gonna help too and we're all gonna start over."

She sniffled, a hand coming up to wipe her tears away. "You.. you mean it Inu yasha? We're gonna leave?"

He smiled at the hope in her voice and it brought a light that had been missing back to his golden eyes. "Yeah Kagome. We're gonna start all over some where new." He swallowed, unsure of himself again. "And I was.. I was hoping that... uh.. we could do it... together?"

Kagome pushed herself away from Inu yasha's chest, surprised eyes looking up into his nervous face. "Inu yasha? Are you.. Are you asking what I think you are?"

A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he tried his best not to look as nervous as he felt. "Meet me after school?? Go with me to the court house and..." He swallowed hard. "Marry me?"

Kagome's eyes lit up and the smile that spread across her face put the sun to shame. Her pain was forgotten as she threw her arms around his neck. "Gods YES Inu yasha! Of course!! Oh GODS!" She pushed herself back only to throw him back with a hard and passionate kiss. He happily kissed her back, bringing his own fuel to the growing fire between them. If a knock at the bathroom door hadn't interrupted just then...

Inu yasha growled as Sango peeked in the door. "Hey you guys, if we don't get to class soon someone is gonna call your dad."

Inu yasha cursed but stood, pulling Kagome up behind him. "Fine. Let's get going." The pair followed Sango out into the hall. Kagome limped slightly and clutched her ribs as she walked but the smile never left her lips. 

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Can I borrow your cell?"

Sango smiled knowingly and dug into her pocket. "I got free calling anywhere so take your time." She winked.

Kagome smiled and dialed her father's number.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Hey dad? It's Kagome?"

He paused. "Are you alright sweetheart? Are you hurt?? I told you not to go to school today but-"

"No dad listen. I'm fine. Actually I wanted to know if I could go over to Sango's tonight? We have a project due in chem that we need to get started on."

It wasn't a total lie... She and Sango did have chemisty together...

"I dunno sweetheart." He paused. "Are you sure you're feeling up to walking there?"

She waved his off even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I'm fine, besides, Sango's mom gave her the car today so I won't have to walk any where."

Again he paused before a deep sigh echoed over the phone. "Fine but make sure you're home by 8."

Kagome smiled brightly at Inu yasha who smiled back and took her hand in his own. "Thanks daddy. I love you! Bye!"

With a click, she closed the phone and handed it back to her friend. "Thank you Sango!" Kagome hugged her friend.

Sango smiled and hugged her back gently. "Any time little sister... Any time..."

She pulled back, taking Sango's hands in her own. "You'll come too, won't you? I can't get married without my sister," she winked, "now can I?"

Sango laughed and gently hugged Kagome again. "Like I'd let you! Of course I'll be there. Miroku too. I'm sure Inu yasha is gonna need a best man." The three turned and started down the hall again. "I have him in 4th, so I'll let him know what the plan is..." She turned to Inu yasha. "As soon as Inu yasha lets me in on it, that is."

Inu yasha blushed but didn't turn to meet Sango's gaze. "Since Miro' and I have study hall for last hour we can jet out early and set everything up. Meet Miroku and I at the courthouse at four. Everything should be set up by then."

Sango nodded, smirking to herself. That would give her and Kagome just enough time to go home and get ready. She glanced over at Kagome and smiled. 'No way I'm letting Kagome get married in her uniform,' she thought. 'Not when the perfect dress is hanging in the back of my closet as we speak.'

"All right. I'll tell Miroku to be ready. After the wedding, I'll take Kagome to my house to get a shower before taking her home. Can't have your dad catching your scent on her... You should go to Miroku's and try to get a hold of Sesshomaru and I'll meet you there after Kagome's back home."

Inu yasha nodded. "That'll work." Inu yasha stopped in front of Kagome and Sango's first hour and gently took Kagome into his arms. "Don't over do things today Kags." He smirked. "I can't have my wife all tired out before our wedding."

Kagome blushed and gently kissed his cheek. "We'll see you after school and I'll see you fifth hour." 

Inu yasha smirked. Stepping back he sighed as he watched Kagome and Sango enter the room and the door shut with a soft click behind them before turning and heading towards his own class, his mind a whirl with plans and a smile permanently etched on his lips.

Sango growled in frustration and quickly but, gently because she was still hurt, hurried Kagome up stairs and into Sango's room. "Stupid teachers and their stupid detentions..."

"Relax Sango-chan!" Kagome giggled softly, "We still have an hour before we have to meet the boys!"

"And you still have to get ready!" Sango threw open the door to her room and immediately began digging through her closet. She glanced over at Kagome's startled faced and frowned. "What?? You think I'd let my baby sister get married in her school uniform??" She let out a triumphant 'AH HA!' and pulled her catch from the depths of the closet.

She smirked as she watched Kagome's mouth drop and her eyes bug upon seeing the dress. The soft lavender dress would easily fall to Kagome's feet and Sango knew the light material would swish nicely as she walked. The straps would hang gently off her shoulders which would leave Kagome's shoulders exposed once they got her hair up into a nice french twist and the tight boutice would accent her breast rather elegantly. Kagome already had a necklace, with a soft pinkish-purple jewel, that would accent the dress and her pale throat wonderfully and all together Sango was sure Inu yasha wouldn't know what hit him.

Kagome gently reached out from her place on Sango's bed and touched the soft silky material. "Sango.. I... I don't know what to say."

She smiled and hung the dress on the back of her door. "That's 'cause there's nothing to say ding dong! We only have 45 minute to get you dress and made up before we need to be at the courthouse so I suggest you can the chatter and start getting naked! We gotta get moving!"

Kagome smiled and stood up to hug her friend. "Thank you Sango."

"Pfft!" She gently shoved her friend towards the bathroom, "Shower now! Mushy shit later!"

Kagome's laughter rang out from behind the door as it shut and Sango let out a sigh as the water started. "Oh Kagome," a small tear ran down her cheek even as she smiled. "I know this isn't ideal wedding but I'll make sure you never regret this day and make it as wonderful as possible."

Inu yasha paced back and forth in front of the court officer assigned to his marriage. Miroku stood to his right, exchanging bemused looks with the older woman. 

"Relax young man," her wrinkled face smiled, "It's only five after four. I'm sure your young lady will be here soon."

"what if she changed her mind?? Or if she's hurt??" He shook his head, finally stopping before the old woman, "what if... what if..."

"She got stuck in traffic."

All heads turned to the young woman who had just entered the small gazebo outside the courthouse. She smiled and made her way towards the aw struck group, stopping just in front of the gapping hanyou she was to marry.

"Sorry I'm late." Kagome whispered.

Inu yasha swallowed hard, his eyes traveling over the beautiful young woman he was about to marry. 

He'd known her all his life but suddenly, in this moment, she was different. She wasn't the little girl he'd comforted when she was sad or the tom boy he was forever rescuing from tree tops. She'd grown up and, until this moment, he'd never really notice. Before his eyes he'd seen that little smudged faced girl transform into the creature before him, into the beautiful pale young woman of his dreams. 

His past melted into his future and he knew then that there were no doubts.

Inu yasha smiled and took Kagome's hand in his own. "It's all right. I wasn't worried."

She gave him a knowing smirk but said nothing as she allowed him to lead her to the front of the gazebo where Sango, Miroku and the old woman were waiting for them.

The old woman smiled gently at them, "I'm glad you could make it Miss Kagome."

Kagome blushed but smiled all the same. "Would have been here sooner if every light in town hadn't decided to turn red."

The woman laughed before shaking her head and turning to the small book in her hands. "We are gathered here today to join Inu yasha Komitsu and Kagome Higurashi in marriage. As witnesses," she glance at Miroku and Sango, "Do you hear by testify that these two have come before me of their own free will and with the intent to marry under the laws of this country."

"We do." they reply firmly and together.

The woman nodded and turned back to the couple before her. "Kagome," she said, turning first to the young woman. "Do you swear to uphold the vows of marriage, through sickness and health, for richer or poor, until death do you part?"

"I do."

She nodded then, turned to Inu yasha. "Inu yasha, do you as swear to uphold the vows of marriage, through sickness and health, for richer or poor, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Did you bring anything to exchange?"

Inu yasha nodded and carefully reached into his pocket. Turning to Kagome, he said, "I've always loved you Kagome. I've seen you grow from a child to a woman and my love only deepened. I'm not good with words so I hope that this will be enough to tell you how I feel." He opened a small blue ring box and held it before his bride. He watched as she gasped and her hands covered her trembling lips. Everyone was still for a moment as Kagome took in the two rings offered to her.

Finally, slowly, she reached for the first, a simple gold band, and turned it slightly to read the word "Forever" engraved along the inside. With a bright tearful smile she handed the ring to her groom and offer him her left hand. He smiled and carefully slid the ring onto her finger followed by the simple diamond engagement ring that had been it's mate within the box. 

Kagome looked down at the two rings adorning her finger and smiled. Carefully, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back up at Inu yasha.

"Thank you Inu yasha. From the moment you came into my life I knew you'd always be there to protect me, to keep me safe. I've never been happier then when I've been with you. I look forward to spending the rest of my days as your wife. Forever together, never apart."

The old woman smiled. "By the power vest in me by the country of Japan and her emperor, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Inu yasha smiled as his lips met his wife's. 

His wife.

His now, and forever.

The kiss lingered even as it ended, their lips stilling but not parting. Kagome smiled and giggled, finally pulling completely away from her new husband. "Komitsu Kagome. It has a nice ring."

Inu yasha chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I have one more thing for you Kag." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a long silver chain and placed it in her open palm. "I know you can't openly wear your rings yet but I thought that, this way, you could always keep them close to your heart. The chain is long enough it should hide them beneath your cloths."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "You've just thought of everything haven't you?"

"Actually," Miroku raised his hand, "The necklace was my idea. Inu baka was just gonna let you parade around in front of your dad with a neon sign."

"Keh!"

Sango laughed. "All right, if you two are done, I gotta get Kagome back to my place and then back home. It's already five."

Kagome pouted. "But I don't have to be home 'til eight..."

Inu yasha hugged her. "I know but Sango's right. The long we stay together the harder it's gonna be to part." He softly kisses her forehead then her nose and finally her lips. "It won't be much longer Kagome."

She nodded. "I understand." She gave her new husband one final longing kiss before stepping over to Sango who waited patiently at the back of the gazebo for her. "You'll call Sesshou tonight, won't you?"

He smiled. "You have my word."

Kagome smiled, blew him a kiss and headed towards the car. Sango paused for a moment.

"I'll take her home and meet you guys at Miroku's. It shouldn't be much after eight by then and hopefully you'll have gotten in touch with Sesshoumaru."

Inu yasha nodded. "All right. We'll see you there."

Sango nodded and followed after Kagome. Inu yasha watch as the two got into Sango's car and drove off, a small sigh escaping him.

A firm hand clasped his shoulder. "No worries my friend. Let us go and see if we can get in touch with your brother. The sooner plans are made, the sooner you can be together with your lovely wife, ne?"

Inu yasha snorted. "Just keep your eyes off my 'lovely wife' bouzo or Sango may have to find herself a new boyfriend."

Miroku gasped. "Inu yasha, you misunderstand me!"

He chuckled and slapped Miroku on the back playfully. "Come on Miro', let's get down to business."

Sango arrived at Miroku's just after eight thirty and immediately plopped down into Miroku's favorite armchair. "So what'd I miss?"

Miroku frown, eyeing his chair with longing but let it go. With a sigh he took a seat next to Inu yasha on the couch. "Nothing much," his hanyou friend answered. "I called Sesshoumaru. Apparently dad had already talked to him but he didn't believe word one of my step bitch's story. Once I explained what had happened and what we wanted to do he was all for it."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "All for it? No convincing or begging?? Was he feeling all right?"

Inu yasha shrugged, leaning back into the couch. "I suppose. Though, I have a feeling the sudden growth of a heart has more to do with the fact that Rin was listening in the background and as soon as she heard what had happened to her 'favorite sister in law' - not to mention her ONLY sister in law - she kinda talked ol' fluffy into helpin' out."

Sango laughed. "Yeah that sounds more like it. So what's the plan from here?"

Miroku took up the explanations. "The three of us talked it out and we think we have everything planned out. First we're going to buy the plane tickets in pairs, you girls flying out first and about a day ahead of Inu yasha and myself."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Sesshou's idea," Inu yasha shrugged. "Once our folks start looking for us they're gonna assume we all left together. They may even look for us flying out in male-female couples. Leaving in shifts like this will throw them off a bit. I'm also going to dye my hair, pin my ears and, wear contacts to hide my more...apparent features."

"Ah, I see. Ok, so Kagome and I head out first, you guys the day after. Then what?"

"Sesshoumaru is going to set us up with a couple of apartments and some money. He said as long as we go to school he'll back us financially."

"What?!" she nearly jumped from her chair. "Really?"

Miroku nodded. "Really. Of course, the catch is that after we finish we will each work for him for a term of no less then 4 years. He's thinking of it as a long term investment."

Sango let out the breath she was holding. "Oh well, I guess that makes sense. So, do we have to go to business school or something?"

"No, Sesshou owns so many businesses and companies you could pretty much go to school for almost anything and still be useful. Hell, he even owns a few private schools. I know Kagome always talked about being a teacher so I thought that might be right up her alley."

Sango smiled. "That's sweet of you Inu yasha."

He blushed. "Yeah well, gotta look after my woman or you'll kick my ass right?"

She laughed. "You know it! Any way, is that all? How are we getting to the airport? And how are we gonna buy time between our fight and yours so our folks don't find out before we're all gone?"

"Ah," Miroku nodded sagely. "That's where my planning skills have come in handy." He ignored Inu yasha's snort. "We just happen to have a 3 day weekend this week so all the classes can prepare for the spring festival on Monday. If you and Kagome can work it out so that each of your parents think you're each stay at the other's house we should be able to get you guys on a flight late Friday night. Inu yasha and I, will follow on Saturday with my folks thinking I'm at Inu yasha's for the weekend since they have no idea that his dad has kicked him out. With any luck they won't realize we're missing until late Monday night at the earliest, though I'm hoping for Tuesday."

"All right," Sango nodded. "So all I have to do is convince my folks and Kagome's dad to let us have a," she made finger quote in the air, " 'sleepover' on friday night and you guys will drive us to the airport?"

Inu yasha nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Well then!" Sango clapped her hands and jumped up from her chair. "I better get started then." She winked at the pair. She waved as she hurried out the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow bright and early."

Before they could say anything the door slammed shut behind Sango and the two groaning men were left alone.

"Bright and early?? What the hell time is that??"

"Knowing my darling Sango, too damn early..."

A/N: HEY!!! Look!! I'm not dead!!! Holy hell!! I know it's been awhile but like I promised before, I will finish all my stories so just bare with me. College life is busy and I still have my son to deal with. But he's just sooo cute::laughs:: Anywho! He's a rough of the chapter... It might change a bit later but for the most part here it is. I hope it was worth the wait ;; 'Til later!!

Sami-chan 


End file.
